Alex Goes To The Beach
by AgentGibbs17
Summary: After a long, hard, mission; Alex, Chris, Claire, and Sheva decide to go to the beach to relax.. But, it will be anything but a relaxing experience..


Everyone had finished up their work with the latest mission and I gotta tell you, I was beat!

"Hey guys I have an idea" Claire smiled and we all looked at her "What kind of idea?" I asked curiously, she just smiled "Let's go to the beach!" she chirped and I had a weird face going on "I don't know" I replied unsure "Oh c'mon Alex, it'll be fun!" Sheva included and I shrugged "Ah, what the hang, let's go!" I smiled and we all went home to get our clothes

When we all met back up we all had our crud and was ready to go.. Took me forever to get ready. "Well, don't you three look nice" Chris said and I looked at the ground "Well, thank ya Dooflunkey" I grinned and he just smiled, he was so used to that nickname by now

When we finally got to the beach we laid the towels and crud down. I pulled my swimsuit cover off and everyone's faces were that of shock "What?" I asked confused, I looked at Chris who had put his shades over his eyes, I narrowed my eyes

"Okay! I know, I'm white!" I said pulling the glasses off his head "Alex, that's not white, that's scary, why are you so pale?" Claire asked giggling and I grinned "Because the sun is afraid to burn me, fella!" I said in a Sheamus accent. Sheva was snickering the whole time "Race you to the water!" I yelped and we took off running... But, leave it to me to fall face first in the sand

Chris came back and pulled me up "C'mon, let's get you up before someone mistakes you for sand" he said and I rolled my eyes "Well, excuse me" I said with a grouchy voice and he chuckled "You're to easy to aggravate" he said and I raised an eyebrow "Well now, when did you grow a personality?" I asked with a smirk and he shrugged "I've been around you to long" he said and I nodded "sure you have" I replied and bolted to the water

After almost drowning Chris on more occasions than one I decided to let the other three have fun and I laid on the sand to dry off a bit. Just then something rammed me in the side "Ouch!" I yelped and sat up. Some kid just bashed me in this side with a toy truck! "Sorry, I didn't see you there" he replied and I just smiled "I know, I know, I'm white ... But, how did you not see a body laying on the ground?" I asked "Because I thought you were a pile of sand" the kid replied and I gave the Claude look

"Okay, you didn't notice the pink hair?" I asked and he nodded "I thought it was a jellyfish, so I wanted to see it close up" the kid replied and I sighed "Okay, then ... Man, I hate kids" I said mumbling the last part quietly

Just then some guy walked over "Michael" the man called to the kid "Miss, were you bothering my kid?" the guy asked "No, I wasn't" I said bluntly "Yes, she was" the brat lied and I knew this would end with my white kiester kicking this guy's

"I don't appreciate you messing with my kid" the man said rudely and I was getting mad "And I don't appreciate that little squirt hitting me in the ribs with a toy truck, then lying and his idiot father believing his bull!" I replied and the man looked mad. Maaaaaan he looked mad!

I cut my eye and saw the Calvary coming "Alex, you alright over here" Chris asked and I nodded "Who are you?" the man asked in a sour tone and Chris looked at him "Does it mater?" he asked "Yeah it matters, this female dog was bothering my kid" the man said and I jumped up ... Needless to say ... I was ticked off!

"Who are you calling a female dog, you pile of crud! And I didn't do anything to the little squirt!" I yelled in the man's face and Chris stood in front of me "Listen pal, you're not gonna talk about Alex like that, but I don't want any trouble in front of the kid" Chris said being the good guy he is and trying not to start any trouble ... but I'm not a good guy

"He's scared of you dad!" the brat yelled "In your dreams pipsqueak, my last nurse was scarier than this skinny weirdo" I replied "Alex, go find the others, we're leaving" Chris said and I looked at him "Not until this is cleared up" I replied "You better listen to him lady, wouldn't want you to see how guys fight" the man taunted and I smirked "How guys fight, eh? Well, you wanna see how Alex fights" I said and punched the man right in the mouth and he fell flat on his butt

He looked up at me in complete disbelief "Alex!" Chris said and I looked at him "He was ticking my off!" I replied just then the man stood back up and actually took a swing at me, but before he connected, (I didn't even flinch), Chris caught his hand "Now don't tell me you were about to hit a woman, especially not this woman" he said and the man's face turned colors... I'm guessing Chris was using his hand as a stress ball

Just then Sheva and Claire walked up "Guys?! What is going on?!" Sheva asked shocked at the scene that was taking place "Oh, hey guys! We were just coming to find you" I replied with a smile "Chris, what are you doing?" Claire asked, surprised at her brother's actions

"This lady punched my dad!" the kid yelled "After you ran a truck into my ribcage!" I yelled at the kid "You yelled at my son!" the man yelled at me "You tried to hit my girlfriend!" Chris growled "Okay, this is going in way to many directions!" Claire said and shook her head "I think we better get back to the unit, that was the chief, we have another mission" Sheva replied

"... Fine" I replied and walked over to my bag, stuffing everything inside and picking it up "Chris, let go of that man" Claire said and Chris hesitantly let go "I should report you!" the man said and turned to me "And as for you! You should be-" was all he had time to say before he started flopping on the beach like a fish. I looked at the others and their faces. Sheva and Claire was shocked, while Chris was just trying not to laugh

"Alex! You can't go and stick a tazor gun to civilians!" Claire said shocked "Well, he attacked me first, I know my rights!" I said and threw my arm over Chris' shoulder "You should! You've had them read to you every New Year's Eve since Raccoon City!" Claire replied and I rolled my eyes "That's my girl" he said and I smiled

"Okay, let's get back to the agency before someone sees that guy in all his floppiness" I said and we all bolted up the beach. After we went home and changed, we all met back up at B.S.A.A. HQ

I walked in the doors ever so carefully and when the others saw me they busted out laughing "Hey, Alex. What happened to 'the sun is afraid to burn me fella'?" Claire asked, laughing "It got gutsy real quick" I said and Chris came and patted me on the back rather hard and that thing stung like hang!

I hissed in pain and pointed at him "That should be considered domestic abuse" I said and he laughed "Relax, let's get you to the doctor and get something for those burns" he said and I nodded "Okay, okay.." I replied and we walked to the infirmary

From now on ... I'm taking sunscreen!


End file.
